


A Room Full of People

by DWaM



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Death, F/M, Gen, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWaM/pseuds/DWaM
Summary: Battler comes up with a surefire way to outsmart Beatrice and save his family. After all, there's no need to deny the witch if the witch is incapable of committing a single murder.Inspired by one of Ryukishi's ideas for the discarded episode, "Land of the Golden Witch".The story is told entirely through images, hence the small word count.NOTE: Contains full series spoilers.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	A Room Full of People

**Author's Note:**

>   
>    
> 

## THE END

_Written by: DWaM (@DWaM22 on Twitter!)_


End file.
